Clove Mason: President's Daughter
by Deranged and meandering
Summary: Slightly AU. So Clove is the daughter of President Andronicus Mason. For her birthday, she has received, as always, a shipment of personal servants. This time, renowned tributes. Clove will always be cruel. Will she find a soft spot and end the torture of following her orders and hard training to her servants? Maybe.
1. Choosing My Victims (Clove's POV)

"Let go of me!"  
I look into the stupid blonde's eyes.  
Then at the array of pickings in front of me.

Finch, the redhead.  
Katniss, the cat piss on fire.  
Rue, the singing tree girl.  
Glimmer, the girl who can't shoot straight.  
Thresh, who's twice as big as I am.  
Cato, the hottie with the huge sword.  
Cascade, the spear girl from 4.  
And under me is Primrose, the weak little blondie.

"Alright," I say with a smirk, "I want Glim, Rue, Finchy, and Catpiss here. And obviously Primrose."  
They grudgingly come forward.  
"And Cato, Cassie, and Thresh. I'll leave you here until the next stage."

The next stage being a slow and painful torture sensation then becoming Avoxes.

* * *

I lead my new servants to my room.  
"Alright! Rue, Primrose! You sleep in... My kitchen loft. Over by, duh, the kitchen. Catpiss, Finch. Balcony!  
And Glimmer! You sleep in my sitting room."  
I take Primrose and send everyone else to their designated places.  
"Look, Primmy-poo. Catpiss might be here, but you're still MY servant. No one can volunteer for you this time. What I say, goes."  
Then because she punches weakly in the thigh, I smack her squarely in the face and tell her she's 'in for it now'.

**Okay, so far it's pretty damn short. This is going to get exciting and change into an M possibly soon. But I'll leave it at T for now.  
****R&R And be warned: This might turn into Clato, Glato, or Clesh. **


	2. The Punishment (Rue's POV)

**A/N This chapter will be in Rue's POV. I'm not gonna do every POV, but Finch (Foxface) and Clove will get most of the spotlight.**

It's apparently, me, Prim, Finch, Katniss and Glimma singled out.  
For what?  
The girl, knife girl, er, Cleaver, Clover, Clove! It's Clove.  
She's already taken Prim away and hit her. When she came back to the small wooden loft, she was tearing and cursing. "I hate Clove too. She... She kinda likes Thresh and Cato. She kissed them both after she said she would 'sentenced them to the next stage.'"

* * *

The next morning, I see Glimma, er, Glimmer, talking to Clove.  
Then 10 minutes later, she screams at me. "What the hell were you doing, tree girl? Was a little punk like you spying on me?" Her tone is enraged. She drags me out of the loft and slams me on the ground.  
"You're gonna get it. I'll kill all your siblings if I need to. I'll murder them each myself."  
She sashays away, crunching my raggedy hair under her leather boot.

I want to scream. I want to pummel her with everything I have. Including Katniss and her arrows. My nightlock pill. That's how I'll get out of this hellhouse. Killing the beast. Killing Clove, apparently my enemy. Apparently the girl I have to please with my every move.

* * *

I finally gather the strength to heave myself off the floor. To gather my bearings, awaiting the next step in the agenda of torture.  
A list? She actually made one.  
_For Rue_

_1) Make my bed. Any stray edges and you face whatever punishment I find you worthy of.  
2) Carry dinner from the main kitchen (down the hall, down 2 flights, 8 doors down). I want 3 courses and dessert. Make sure to ask for 2 salads for you and the others to share. If it's not that exactly, you get nothing for the week.  
3) Scrub my foyer floor. Also the balcony and the ballroom. I'll send Finch in to help you. Glimmer will supervise._

* * *

I quickly make the bed, stray edges aplenty. Then I decide to get dinner. Argh, the main kitchen is so far away!  
I heave to 20 pounds of food up the stairs, push open the door, and set it on the table.

Then once I see Finch come in, I scream her name. "Finch! Please. Help me get out of here." She just turns her head and flocks out of the door.

I run to the foyer and get on my knees and scrub. Scrub until blisters form. The same for the balcony. It takes 5 hours to do the ballroom.

* * *

I'm called in. "Rue! Get in here!" I scramble to my feet, sloshing over the water.  
"What the hell do you call this shitty job?" Rebellion. "Nothing."  
She snatches me up by the hair and drops me on the ground. I hit my arm and wince.  
She returns after barricading me under a elaborate gold table.  
"Your punishment," She says, terrifying me with her sharp tone, "Is... A tattoo."


	3. It's Prim's Time (Clove's POV)

"No, you little- I was kidding." I sigh and pin the Tree Girl down with one arm. "You deserve less than that. You are going to be... Let's just say tortured in an obscene fashion, shall we?" The smile that reads "Rebellion' across her face droops as she sees the knife draw from my pocket and with the push of a button, the door locks.

* * *

I go for her arms first. "You see, Rue-ly, it's like a tattoo. But your own blood!"  
I draw a flower on her arm and decide that it looks amazing, so while she's wincing and giving out a quiet, pained scream, I'm drawing a beautiful masterpiece. Then I butt her down with the end of my knife and leave her there to go eat my dinner. And she gets none.

* * *

**Chapter 3.1 My Father **

I slip through the door and across the marble pathway to my father's mansion. "Father? President Mason? It's me, Clove!"  
An avox who I think is a traitor from 9 opens the door and I stride in and up to my father's Board Room.

"Clove! Look, the Reaping just ended. Would you like to watch?" I nod and slump down on the silk couch and flick on the screen.

This year, everyone really sucks. Except the careers and the 7 girl.

I especially like the District 1 girl, Shianna Hiacinkth. And the 4 boy, Kai DeReynold, is just so freaking hot.  
The 7 girl is an extremely strong 15-year-old volunteer. I think she's Cyan Oaklish.

"Clove," My father speaks in an all-business tone, "I've heard something about your servants."  
"Shut it. I didn't do anything."  
He grabs my arm and looks into my eyes. "Clove. I have cameras, you know. I saw you hurt that poor little girl, Rue. And you almost killed Finch with that snare you set in the door. What the hell were you thinking? This will stop."  
I kick him in the shin and jerk away. "No! They're mine, and you can't do anything about it. I can do whatever I want to them."  
I slam the door and leave one of my many knives in the oak of the door as I run back.

* * *

**Back to Chapter 3.0!**

"Rue! Finchy! I want the whole lot of you in here. NOW. I'm on the basement floor."  
They all come scrambling to the training room that makes up my basement and I take the littlest that no one cares about. Primrose Eveedeeny.  
"So, now. Just to prove that you **are **in fact mine, she dies."  
The faces of everyone go blank. Then Catpiss screams. "Prim! No!" She grabs a bow but I easily smash her into unconsciousness with a blunt machete. Stupid knife sharpeners' laziness.  
"Anyway, back to Prim!" I pin them all down with electric wire.  
Prim I can just keep a painful iron grip on.  
Then I clap twice and a wide array of all weapons opens behind me.

Then I kneel over Prim and I devise the death while standing on her wrists.


	4. Katniss Don't You Die On Me (Prim's POV)

She's standing on my ankles. Holy crap that hurts so bad.  
I won't give her the satisfaction of my tears. Not crying takes clenching my fists and blinking long and hard.  
I've been so stupid all along though. I should've just kicked her in the foot.  
And I didn't. So then she was on me, cursing at me and spitting in my face.

After 10 minutes, she decides that it's time to start and I brace myself against the cold floor.  
But after 1 small incision, she drops the knife and if clatters to the ground.  
"Katniss!" Clove pushes my now-conscious sister away with an "Uck!" and Katniss hits a sword with her head and sticky, warm blood oozes from her forehead.  
Holy sh-  
"Clove! Clove! **Clove! Clove Mason! Miss Clove Mason!" **I've lost it. Katniss's face is going a pale purple.  
"What is it, blond-bitch?" She screams gruffly and slaps me with the back of her hand. I go numb on my right cheek but I have to let a simple slap pass.  
''K-Katniss i-is b-b-bleeding.."  
Clove turns to the rack of swords and smirks when she sees the gushing wound.  
Maybe I could save her. Maybe I could kill Clove and get free. But the mere thought abhors me.  
"Oh! What should we do? How about **_THIS?"_** Clove takes two swords in her hands. With the flat of one, she smacks it against my chest and I fall onto Finch and Rue, both sporting big eyes and red faces.  
There's nothing but a rip in my shirt.  
Clove grunts and with a great "HI-YA!", she shoves the sword up Katniss's chest.

"No! Katniss! No. No. No."  
Clove leaves and says to come back to her room in 15 minutes.  
I start in on what I know. Comfort her.  
I send Finch off to get some medical materials from a cabinet. Rue and I sing.

"Deep in the meadow,  
under the willow.  
A bed of grass,  
A soft green pillow.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm.  
Here is the place where I love you..."

Katniss isn't yet gone when Finch runs back to us with a scalpel and a heart. Also some bandages and anesthesia.  
I give her the anesthesia and she whispers, 'I love you' before she slumbers. I get to work, pulling the old heart out and putting the new one in. Apparently the anesthesia wears out, but Katniss is still alive.

"Oh, Prim. You saved my life," She whispers, eyes tearing. She embraces me in a hug and I kiss her.

After we realize that she's fine, just winded and bleeding on her forehead, we go up.

"Clove!" We decide to burst in at the most despicable time.  
Her father rests on the couch, President Mason.

"Oh, you girls. Her servants. Get me some wine and you girl," He says, pointing to me and Rue, "Get me a warm water basin ready." We carry it in and while he sips pleasantly on his wine and tells us to 'Go clean my mansion. Just through that glass walkway', we overhear this: "Clove, just kill them. I don't care what happens to them. Torture them with hard work, beat them. I don't care anymore, really. They're your property, I think. You're responsible." A smirk flashes across Clove's face as I realize the truth. She wants to kill us.  
Slowly and painfully.


	5. Cato is NOT Hot (Foxface's POV)

**A/N: Yay! Finally a FoxFace (Finch) chappie! But... You see, I'm discouraged. I have, yes, 2 followers. But really, if you like a story enough to follow or favorite it, at least you must be reading the chapters... Right?  
So for next chapter, the rule is feedback or questions, or you get no more chappies until said feedback.  
And personally, HOLY CRAP IT'S RAINING SO HARD RIGHT NOW, I don't mind. It's just that I work out all of my free time onto these chapters, and I don't know how appealing they are to others.**

I basically through the medical stuff at Rue and Prim then I bolt. It's disgusting.  
Clove, however, intrigues me. Respects me. She gave me her dessert one night. So I respect her.

When I come back to her room, I am greeted with a handshake. And a sword. I flinch back but she sticks it in a cupboard.  
"I wouldn't hurt you. I'd hurt any of the other bitches, I'll have you know. By the way, my father's coming to my place. It's just through that glass-way. Get me Cato. Now."  
I run to the top floor. It's a steamy room with large poles. 5 of them have captives tied to them. Cato, Cascade, Thresh, Ryae, and Allestaie.  
I run to Cato, grab a length of rope and untie him. Before he can strangle me with my own rope, which he might have the motive to do, I pull his hands into a hiroshimalocustona knot.  
"What the hell do you want, redhead." He actually says it with a period, not a question mark.  
"Don't ask me, bitch. Miss Mason wants you."  
I walk him to the elevator and since there are no lights on this floor, it all goes dark.  
I Keep my distance from

Cato  
A very ruthless  
Tenacious  
Obscene murderer, but in 6 seconds, he lops me onto the floor and ties my wrists together. "You know, redhead, hiroshimalocustona knots are easy to undo. Idiot."  
I won't shriek. I won't do anything. Just quietly asphyxiate under his strangling grasp.  
But then the door opens and Clove throws Cato onto his back and starts kissing him. I slip out and watch it. Cato, a hot, sweating, blond monster, making out with a brunette, sadistic, sarcastic monster.  
Then when Clove goes and talks to her father, a grey-haired, wine-drinking, foot-bathed monster, Cato grabs me and cuts my head clean off with a-

_ Finch Cardonmale doesn't know the rest. Her head was cut off with a sword. After that, when Rue, Primrose, and Katniss returned from filling he basin and getting wine, they screamed to Clove who was nearly drunk. Cato ended up escaping and killing off Frodo Baggins, head Game-Maker. But then, in the arena, he was murdered by a small District 5 girl named Raven. It was punishment. But better than an Avox._


	6. Thresh, DO NOT Kill Me! (Clove's POV)

There's a slam against the door, Cato sinks me to the ground, and I hear stomps across the carpet. I swallow a pill made of who knows what. Who the hell even knows how I got the damn thing. I doze off somehow, clouds turning into black fire and a severe burning sensation in my mouth.  
When I come to, Glimmer, Katniss, Rue, and Primrose, are kneeling over something. The scent of blood is immediately present and hanging heavily in the air.  
My servants don't yet notice me.  
"What the fuck?" My voice rings sharply through the air and they turn to me.  
I elbow Catpiss away and catch a glimpse of Finch. Finch lies on the hardwood floor with her head 6 inches away. I swivel around and promptly puke on the carpet. I point to Rue and then to the fresh pool of vomit. She nods and cleans it up.  
"Finch! Finch!" She's been gone for a while now.

I make Catpiss throw the body - and head - away and Rue cleans the rest of the vomit.  
"Glimmer. Glimmer Sparks. I'm letting you join me as their owner. That means you get to decide a punishment right now. For Ruely and Crimrose, today." Katniss breathes a sigh of relief. "And Katniss, your punishment..." I slap her 3 times and she falls he ground clutching her cheek. I grind my boot into her face. "That'll do. Glim? For the other, uh, bitches?"  
I hand Glimmer a short sword and a bow. She stabs the sword into the girls' stomachs, bruising them with the blunt tip.  
She smirks at me and I take the weapons.  
"Get." "Up." She finishes.  
I ask, first, for them to go get my father.  
"No." Jimrose says sternly.  
"Yes," I say, slapping her across the cheek, "Yes, I said. If not, then lie down. Now, choose one." She simply stands there, arms folded across her chest,  
"Humph. You've left me with no choice."  
I hold her shoulder and walk around to her back, I elbow her down, grab her arms, and crush my leather boot into her back, slamming it against her spine. She yelps right as the door slams closed and Thresh Donor stands at the doorway, charging towards me.

Oh, crap!


	7. Clove, Don't You Dare! (Thresh's POV)

I hear a yelp and I run for the girl.  
"What you gonna do to her? You killing her?"  
I charge at Cleaver.  
"No! No! I won't kill her! I promise!"  
She screams like a little girl.  
The girl lies there, Rue holding her hand and watching Cleaver and I.  
"You want to go? Let's do this!"  
I'm protecting Rue and Something-Rose by this. Indirectly, of course.  
I grab her wrist and sink her to the ground.  
She slips a knife from her belt, moaning in apparent pain.  
She stabs at me but I grab the handle and throw it towards her again.  
She takes it back and stabs for me.  
"You're done for!"  
"Yeah, Cleaver! You are done for!"  
She's on top of me now, and she's stabbing the knife randomly.  
I lift her up, drop her down. She lands with a thud and she closes her eyes, murmuring.

At this time, I see Glimmer disappear out the door, but Rose and Rue stay there after I close the door behind me.

**A/N:  
**Okay, I'll admit, that was a short chapter, but there will be a new character in the next chapter. Glim's gone, Thresh has escaped from the Capitol, and we all know what happened to Finch and Cato. R.I.P!


	8. Arrow In Clove's Heart (Allestaie's POV)

Clove 'Devil' Mason. That's her name.  
After Finch and Glimmer were gone, she needed a new slave girl to attend to her every whim. Me. Allestaie Florid.

''Allestaie! I need you!" Clove shouts as loud as she possibly can, ridiculous because I'm about 10 feet away from her.  
"Yes, Clove," I hiss, "What is it, madam?"  
She rolls her eyes. "Survey. I don't, uh, _know you_ very well_. _Age and birth-date."  
"May 27th. I'm 11."  
She sighs and sends the other servants to a room.  
"That's all I needed to know. So I can't, in fact, hurt you."  
Oh no. Once I turn twelve...  
"Allestaie! I need you, crap-pile."  
Yes, ma'am, I think sarcastically.  
"I need you to go down there with me. You're a weak baby right now. So I'm going to shape. You. Up."

Once we're in the Training Base thing, she says what's going down. "Now, there's this girl who volunteered for the last Hunger Games but killed a peacekeeper while she walked up, so they took her into custody. MY custody. So on your twelfth birthday next week, you'll fight. Last one alive wins. You have 12 hours a day and 3 meals. Six more days."

She leaves me there for a moment, then I grab a bow and speak clearly. "I can aim right into the target. The bullseye."  
That I do, hitting it. But I grab another arrow and release it directly into her smug, non-existent heart.


	9. Plethora von Devastation

The arrow hits her chest and she slumps to the ground, whispering. "You little fucker. I have a sensor. When I get wounded, Panem becomes a living hellhouse."

She smirks and as she rips the arrow from her chest, I lower my guard as I prepare for death.

The room heats up and I'm burning. My bare feet and black camisole practically melt as the room disintegrates, leaving me writing, screaming for someone to help. Then I look over at Clove, and for a split second, before toxins overtake me, I realize that she died with her middle finger up. I hate her.

* * *

Rue

* * *

It's freezing in the room as we wait for Clove. It heats up, and in just a a moment, we're all screaming and rattling the doors. We're dying, we're feeling the air and the floor burn as we run around, minimizing contact. We all know it's a try in vain, we're all going to melt. I watch my hair crisp, and I watch my dark skin char as I lose myself in the aroma that death brings.

* * *

Katniss

* * *

I can't breathe. I believe I'm being boiled alive as I clutch Prim, ensuring that she doesn't have to feel as much pain. I cup my hands over her face so that she can be oblivious to the situation as I breathe tightly and quietly, embracing Prim as we're falling into an endless pit of ensuing death and darkness. The rest is white and flames dance as I fall into a fetal position.

* * *

Prim

* * *

Katniss grabs my hand as my feet begin to feel an awkward aching sensation. She cups her hands over my face. I see nothing, just a plethora of overwhelming temperature and hallucination as it become white. Katniss's hand slips off of my face and flames begin to leap around, burning everything. My hair feels singed, my heart slows and soon enough, I'm falling into my demise. My sad, weary demise. And I know no one was watching.

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished this. Let's just let it speak for itself. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Lady Psychopath, a great friend of mine. She encouraged me to write by getting me to post, and I became active. **


End file.
